


Fire & Gasoline

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fire meet Gasoline, Gillovny, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: Quando David sorriu olhando diretamente para a boca de Gillian, foi como um fósforo sendo riscado perto de uma fogueira apagada, mas que estava perigosamente encharcada com gasolina.





	

 

 

 

 

**_"It's dangerous to fall in love but I want to burn with you tonight, hurt me. There's two of us, we're bristling with desire, the pleasure's pain and fire, burn me."_ **

Era quase uma da manhã quando a festa da premiere de The X-Files Revival estava perto de ser encerrada. David e Gillian conversavam num canto de um corredor, parecendo alheios a tudo o que se passava ao redor. O dia tinha sido cheio de compromissos, aquela familiar agitação que sempre acontecia em estreias de série, filme, etc. Já estavam acostumados a isso, e se estavam juntos, o compromisso se transformava em diversão. Sempre.

Eles haviam passado a tarde toda gravando para o programa do Jimmy Kimmel, e tiveram nele alguns momentos engraçados — e também um pouco embaraçosos, mas nada foram do comum do que era uma entrevista com Gillian e David. Poderia se dizer também que a entrevista havia sido levemente reveladora em alguns aspectos. E foi lembrando do programa — em um determinado ponto da conversa entre eles e o entrevistador, que despertou um surpreso e repentino encorajamento em Gillian.

Foi logo após da gravação para o Kimmel que David e Gillian foram para a premiere; e agora estavam ali, entretidos na companhia um do outro, rodeados de pessoas mas com a sensação de que só existia eles dois ali no momento e ninguém mais. Antes de chegar à esse ponto de agora, onde desfrutavam desse sossego de final de festa, eles haviam dado várias entrevista no red carpet logo mais cedo e desfrutaram cada minuto de descontração que tinham passado em todas elas. Houve alguns momentos onde eles mal deixaram os repórteres fazerem seu trabalho quando um assunto bobo era abordado e eles resolviam conversar entre si, como se estivessem jogando conversa fora em um de seus camarins. E enquanto o papo deles não terminasse, o repórter da vez se sentia na obrigação de apenas assistir o clima de intimidade entre seus entrevistados. Mas os profissionais da mídia não se incomodavam com isso, pelo contrário, eles adoravam porque sempre rendia uma boa matéria com a história que seria contada.

A princípio, Gillian iria direto para o hotel assim que saísse da festa, mas com o decorrer da noite ela havia mudado totalmente seus planos. Ela queria se aventurar naquela noite. Não queria voltar sozinha para o hotel e dormir como sempre costumava fazer. Seu dia não precisava terminar ali, ou melhor dizendo, sua noite — e não terminaria. Nem a de David, pensou ela tomando sua decisão.

Agora, ali de frente para David, vendo-o com aquele largo sorriso assim tão perto dela enquanto atenciosamente a ouvia falar, ela o desejava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E David mal fazia ideia daquilo; ficaria em choque se soubesse o que Gillian estava pensando naquele momento enquanto o olhava inocentemente. Embora Gillian tivesse sentido esse impulso o dia inteiro em que estiveram juntos, ela só se deu conta da intensidade daquele sentimento nesse exato momento, quando estava chegando a hora de cada um ir para um lado. Para as suas rotinas.

Quando David sorriu olhando diretamente para a boca de Gillian, foi como um fósforo sendo riscado perto de uma fogueira apagada, mas que estava perigosamente encharcada com gasolina. Nesse caso, especificamente, David era a fogueira e Gillian a gasolina. E um olhar, um simples sorriso ou um rápido toque de suas mãos poderia provocar a faísca que causaria o começo de um intenso fogo que estava prestes a queimar e arder em chamas.

  ** _"So come on, I'll take you on, take you on. I ache for love, ache for us. Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer? So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now. We're a perfect match, perfect somehow, we were meant for one another, come a little close."_ **

Gillian estava louca para queimar com David àquela noite. Ela queria se queimar com o calor da respiração acelerada em seu pescoço; sentir a pele arder com a língua deslizando pelo corpo dela. Ela queria que ele a machucasse; que a pegasse com aqueles braços fortes e a apertasse contra ele; que a jogasse contra a parede e prensasse seu delicioso corpo contra o dela; queria sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu na cama, prendendo-a sobre o colchão a ponto de fazer faltar o ar em seus pulmões; queria enroscar seus dedos no cabelo dele e puxar dolorosamente, enquanto gemia com a boca colada à dele, agarrada em seu corpo à medida que ia sentindo-o dentro dela.

Naquela noite ela queria ser desejada como um gole de água em pleno deserto, não matando a sede por completo e sim fazendo com que ele a desejasse cada vez mais. Ela queria ser beijada com desespero e posse; ser invadida com força e sem aviso; queria ser totalmente dominada, explorada, usada. A gentileza que ficasse para a manhã seguinte durante um delicioso sexo matinal.

— Quero te levar para o meu quarto de hotel comigo. — de repente Gillian jogou as palavras com a mesma naturalidade na qual cumprimentava alguém com um 'bom dia'. David ficou totalmente surpreso, entretanto sua expressão permaneceu tão tranquila quanto a dela.

— O quê? — David perguntou franzindo a testa, a dúvida se realmente havia entendido o que acabara de ouvir refletia em seus olhos. Mas assim que ele soltou a pergunta percebeu o quão boba foi. É claro que ele havia entendido o que Gillian acabara de falar.

Gillian o olhou um pouco séria agora, e disse: — Preciso mesmo repetir?

David abriu um sorriso — Não, não precisa. — ele respondeu e se manteve em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Ele não estava hesitante, nem com dúvidas sobre o que falaria, ele estava apenas se perguntando como ela conseguia fazer aquilo — ler seus pensamentos. Ele fechou mais um pouco a distância entre seus corpos e então rebateu —Você vai me deixar fazer com você tudo o que estou pensando em fazer?

Ela sentiu um arrepiou percorrer seu corpo. — E o que você estaria pensando? — ela perguntou segurando na barra de seu terno escuro.

— Definitivamente o mesmo que você. — Gillian  viu perversão nos olhos dele ao ouvir a frase.

Eles seriam um par perfeito essa noite. Ele era exatamente o que ela queria em sua cama, e tinha acabado de consegui-lo. Ela iria guiá-lo, iria fazê-lo riscar o fósforo, e o fogo encontraria a gasolina pra queimar até onde não puderem mais.

  ** _"Flame you came from me, fire meet gasoline, fire meet gasoline. I'm burning alive. I can barely breathe when you're here loving me._ ** **_Fire meet gasoline. Fire meet gasoline."_ **

Não demorou muito para que ambos fosse embora discretamente. Fizeram o caminho até o hotel de Gillian no mesmo carro em que a levou para evento, que não ficava muito distante dali. Sendo assim levaram apenas alguns minutos.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Gillian jogou a pequena bolsa na cadeira que ficava ao lado do móvel logo perto da entrada, e com umas das mãos apoiadas sobre a mesma tirou os saltos. Ela levou um segundo para perceber o que estava fazendo — o ritual de livrar-se dos saltos era a primeira coisa que costumava fazer quando entrava no quarto.

Gillian sentiu o calor do corpo de David quando ele se aproximou. Estava de costas para ele, mas mesmo assim pode perceber o sorriso safado que ele deu naquele momento, ao agarrá-la pela cintura. Ela pendeu o pescoço para o lado quando os lábios dele encostaram-se à sua pele delicada, macia. Ele beijou o comprimento do pescoço até o ombro nu, tinha-lhe tirado o cabelo dos ombros e o segurava com certa força em um puxão que a fez estremecer. Gillian virou para ele agora, e o encarou, mostrando a ele todo o poder de uma mulher dominadora enquanto tirava o seu terno. Colocando a mão no peito dele, ela o empurra até a parede mais próxima; tentando encurralá-lo, mas em um rápido movimento David inverte de posição, prensado-a. Mostrando a ela que nessa noite ele a dominaria por completo.

  ** _"I got all I need when you came after me, fire meet gasoline, I'm burning alive. And I can barely breathe, when you're here loving me. Fire meet gasoline, burn with me tonight."_ **

Gillian encontrava-se na ponta dos pés, sem seus saltos ficava quase na metade da altura de David. Ela mordeu os lábios dele sensualmente e olhou naqueles olhos que estavam tomados pelo preto da pupila, que encontrava-se dilatada. Em um único impulso, David prendeu Gillian ainda mais na parede, de modo que os pés dela saíssem do chão, beijando-a com intensidade e necessidade.

Cada um estava crepitando, mas já estavam prontos para causar um incêndio. Ela encaixa suas pernas nas costas dele diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre seus corpos. David abandonou sua boca, mas não conseguiu desgrudar de seu corpo. Foi descendo seus beijos até os ombros, roçando os lábios por todo o pescoço dela causando ainda mais arrepios. Gillian gemeu quando sentiu a boca dele em seu decote e as grandes mãos apertando as suas coxas e caminhando em direção a bunda. Ele colocou os pés dela de volta ao chão e Gillian quase não conseguiu se manter de pé, pois suas pernas pareciam gelatina de tão trêmulas que ficaram após aquele beijo avassalador.

Logo fizeram o caminho até à cama, e Gillian aproveitou para tirar a camisa dele durante o processo. Ele virou Gillian de costas, e ao segurar firme em seu quadril, confessou-lhe:

— Gosto quando você usa vestido com amarração. Sempre fico com vontade de desfazer o laço. — usando a mão que estava livre, ele afastou o cabelo dela e beijou o pescoço antes de desfazer o laço que segurava a parte superior do longo vestido, finalmente realizando o desejo que acabara de confessar à ela. — Principalmente quando noto que você não está usando sutiã. — completou ele, agora enfiando os dentes no ombro dela, isso fez com que Gillian deixasse escapar um gemido. Ele a puxou junto à seu corpo fazendo-a sentir sua animada e generosa ereção dentro da calça, recebendo em troca um suspiro de puro tesão. Um gemido rouco veio de sua garganta quando ele se esfregou nela, roçando sua já dolorida ereção na bunda de Gillian.

David desceu o vestido lentamente pelo corpo dela e o deixou cair, formando uma poça de tecido sobre seus pés. Gillian levantou um, depois o outro pé e livrou-se do vestido, virando-se para ele agora.

Gillian o encarou levando as mãos até seu jeans para abri-lo, e murmurou com os lábios tocando os dele, totalmente convidativos. — E o que mais você gosta?

Ele abocanhou seu lábio inferior e o puxou com os dentes, liberando-o logo em seguida. Ele se afastou por alguns instantes, mas só para poder olhá-la melhor, para poder olhar seu divino corpo por inteiro. A ausência do sutiã deixou os seios de Gillian totalmente expostos, sua calcinha era vermelho-sangue e praticamente inexistente — a renda exibia seu sexo. David sentiu uma pontada de desejo em seu pau com aquela visão dolorosamente atraente.

Os olhos de David permaneceu vidrados nos volumosos seios, e ele só não ficou apreciando mais por querer sugar cada um deles. Rapidamente ele tirou o tênis — levando as meias junto, e em seguida a calça. Ele voltou a prender Gillian em seus braços, finalmente levando-a para a cama.

  ** _"And we will fly like smoke darkening the sky, I mean I want to try and take a bit. So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now. We're a perfect match, perfect somehow we were meant for one another, come a little closer."_ **

David se posicionou em cima dela, seu corpo se impôs como uma sombra sobre o de Gillian. Baixando a cabeça, ele levou sua boca até a dela e a lambeu de leve com a ponta da língua, traçando a curva de seu lábio. Ele se encaixou no meio das pernas dela, sua ereção ainda dentro da cueca provocava o sexo de Gillian ainda protegido pela peça íntima. Ela fechou as pernas, trazendo-o mais para junto dela.

Ele então desceu pelo corpo dela, acariciando seus mamilos com a ponta da língua; sentido-os duro, passando em cada um deles antes de sugar. Uma das mãos correu até a minúscula calcinha, sua boca salivou de desejo ao sentir a intensidade da excitação de Gillian. Estava louco para provar do gosto dela, então, rapidamente livrou-se da renda — praticamente destruiu a peça com a necessidade de sua urgência.

A boca de David foi direto para o sexo dela. Gillian prendeu o fôlego agarrando os lençóis sob suas mãos, retorcendo-se com aquele toque aveludado da sedenta língua. Tinha passado a noite desejando aquele homem, querendo sentir seu pau dentro dela, precisando que ele a fizesse gozar.

Gillian arfou e arqueou o corpo. Ele chupava o clitóris com uma dedicação exigente, enlouquecendo-a; as mãos mantendo o quadril de Gillian firme no lugar enquanto ela se contorcia sob o ataque da língua dele.

  ** _"Flame you came from me, fire meet gasoline, fire meet gasoline, I'm burning alive. I can barely breathe when you're here loving me, fire meet gasoline. Fire meet gasoline."_ **

Ela puxou os cabelos dele e gozou forte, chamando seu palavrão favorito. David limpou a boca na parte interna de sua coxa e se afastou apenas para tirar a cueca, logo montou em Gillian novamente. Ele segurou seu pênis que estava duro feito pedra e o deslizou na carne molhada, entrando só alguns centímetros. O sexo de Gillian se apertou em volta da cabeça pau dele, ela mal havia se recuperado do orgasmo — mas já estava preparada para receber outro caso viesse logo. David soltou um palavrão e entrou fundo dentro dela com um movimento brusco, sem receio de machucá-la pois sabia que deslizaria fácil por ela de tão molhada que Gillian estava. A suave dor e o intenso prazer fizeram-na gemer alto, ela se contorcia de prazer enquanto ele a abria com força e completamente.

David estava despejando em Gillian todo o desejo que havia acumulado dentro de si, com as investidas implacáveis de seu pau massageando cada um dos pontos sensíveis dela. David saiu de dentro dela por alguns instantes mas logo a penetrou com força de novo. Ela o segurou pela cintura; ele se agarrou aos lençóis. Ele girava e movia o quadril, enfiando incansavelmente aquele pênis magnífico fundo dentro de Gillian. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, já estava gozando pela segunda vez, arfando o nome dele e alguns palavrões à medida que o prazer se espalhava por seu corpo em espasmos violentos.

Ele rolou na cama num movimento rápido, deixando Gillian sobre ele agora. Mantendo-se dentro dela, ele a segurou mais firme e levantou ficando sentado na cama com ela em seu colo. Estavam agora totalmente grudados um no outro, Gillian correu as mãos até o cabelo de David para segurá-lo da mesma forma que ele a segurava — ainda se sentida trêmula do orgasmo. David se apoiou em um braço e começou a invadi-la com certo desespero, trazendo-a de encontro a ele, agarrado em sua cintura com a mão que estava livre, em busca do clímax.

Gillian soltou um gemido, suas paredes vaginais se contraindo ao redor dele, e com mais algumas estocadas ele mesmo sentiu-se derramando todo o seu prazer dentro dela, mantendo o rosto enterrado nos seios de Gillian.

Eles permaneceram assim, abraçados por mais um tempo enquanto suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos iam aos poucos voltando ao seu ritmo normal. Gillian soltou seu abraço apenas para poder olhá-lo, sentia-se totalmente saciada; estava realizada com o seu dia e agora ainda mais com sua noite. Ela levou suas mãos para o rosto dele e o segurou; colando sua boca na dele em um beijo extremamente calmo e amoroso. Sua língua passeava devagar, saboreando o interior da boca dele com mais calma agora, bem diferente da urgência dos beijos anteriores; parecia estar o agradecendo pela maravilhosa noite que ele deu a ela. As costas de David lentamente foi para o macio colchão e Gillian foi junto, sem conseguir separar os lábios dos dele. Ele rolou na cama e ficou sobre ela, apoiou-se em seus cotovelos ao sair de dentro dela, diminuindo assim o peso que seu corpo fazia sobre o dela.

David a olhou gentilmente e disse, — Você me deixou exausto, Gillian Anderson. Acabou comigo.

Ela soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada, e o efeito daquele som refletiu no intenso brilho dos olhos de David, que a olhava agradecido por tê-la em seus braços.

— Não há de quê, David Duchovny. — ela disse com o sorriso dançante em seus lábios, e foi retribuída com um doce beijo. Ela estava sentindo-se mais que orgulhosa em ter se permitido se entregar a ele daquela forma.

David virou para o outro lado da cama e observou o teto em silêncio, só agora se permitinho pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Gillian sutilmente colocou seu peito sobre o dele.

— Boa noite. — ela disse após beijá-lo carinhosamente.

David depositou um beijo terno em sua testa. — Boa noite, Gill.

Ela então aconchegou-se mais em seu corpo, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. Ele colocou o braço sobre ela e assim ficaram até pegar no sono.

  ** _"Burn with me tonight... Burn with me tonight... Burn with me tonight..."_ **


End file.
